Scourge (SG)
"My strength is used to protect the weak." Created from nearly-dead Decepticons on which Unicron took secret pity for his own unknown purposes,' Scourge '''is a protector and defender of the innocent and helpless. Although he has no memory of his past before the accident from which he was reborn as Scourge, he still possesses the deep insight of someone with years of experience. A voice among the Decepticons for knowledge and reason, his voice is never ignored, and his wisdom is often heeded. He is persistent and stubborn in his role as guardian of the weak. Highly affectionate to those who he counts as friends, Scourge is amiable and easily approachable to all. His sophisticated tracking systems enable him to find a lost child in a blizzard, or a stranded fellow Decepticon marooned on an alien world. While Scourge possesses powerful weaponry, including acid rays and a disintegrator cannon, he reserves their use for the cause of Justice and keeping the peace. Scourge's only real weakness is that he cares too much, and he often acts as a wise older sibling to Cyclonus and the Sweeps. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Scourge was created from the remains of an intrepid Decepticon squad that ventured deep into deep space and died in a mysterious accident. No one knows what they found, but Cyclonus, Scourge, and the Sweeps returned instead, with no memory of what transpired. MUX History: Scourge joined an attack on Iacon which successfully destroyed the Autobots' launchpad, delaying their launch of the ''Ark. Scourge participated in the defence of the Arch-Ayr fuel depot, and helped defend the Nemesis from Autobot attack. When Jetfire defeated and captured several members of the Mayhem Suppression Squad, Scourge bravely rescued them from death in the Autobot smelting pools. When the Ark finally launched, Scourge was on board the Nemesis when it gave chase. Infiltrating the Ark, Scourge fought Emperor Prime himself on the bridge of the Ark, causing it to crash into Earth's Pacific Ocean. Scourge himself escaped instact. When a derelict ship was spotted in Earth's orbit, Scourge went with Prof. Astrotrain to investigate. However, while they were away, the Nemesis was attacked by an unknown assailant. Scourge tracked the attacking ship to its hiding place in the outer Sol system, and was able to overwhelm its shields and board the ship. There he confronted Laserbeak's killer and took back the downed Decepticon's wings, which the murderer had mounted on his own back. Scourge advanced to the ship's bridge, where amazingly he was defeated in melee combat (a near-first). Bombshell got Scourge to safety and began repairs. Scourge's repairs were interrupted when Autobots were spotted boarding the derelict ship. Scourge was part of the team that went to investigate. When the ship came alive and attacked them, Scourge was able to escape with Octane. However, their comrade Reflector was grabbed and hasn't been heard from since. Scourge has since vowed to find the departed ship and save Reflector if possible. Scourge explored the other side of the Northern Rift, but returned before it closed. In 2013 he was made CO of Earth's Decepticon Intelligence. OOC Notes Logs 2010 * May 24 - "Ark Launch" - The Ark launches from Cybertron to attack Earth, but the Nemesis gives chase. Players Currently played by Shebakoby (starting Dec 14, 2009 at 8:28 pm Pacific Standard Time) References Category:active Category:Characters Category:Cybertron Category:Defense specialists Category:SG-Decepticon Command Category:SG-Decepticons Category:TP-Only Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Sweeps Category:Transformers